kidasurvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Another Soldier Down
Just Another Soldier Down is the third episode of Survivor: Barbados. Story Camp Pompano returns to camp, and everyone seems pretty quiet. Carl is seen crawling into bed, remaining quiet. David, Sagar, and Logan gather by the forest, making sure they’re out of earshot from the other castaways. DAVID: I’m so glad Ronnie’s gone, it was such a pleasure being targeted by him… *laughs* SAGAR: I know right. But seriously, we’re all really solid… the three of us can seriously sit at the end together. Logan nods, but says nothing. DAVID: We need to avoid tribal, but if we come back here, the three of us might be targeted. Cory is smart, he’ll come after us when he realizes that we could take total control. LOGAN: I think we’re still in a good spot. Let’s just keep it that way. Meanwhile, Carl is lying alone on the beach, looking pensively into the sky. Carl McGillvary Confessional: “I think after this tribal, I'm gonna ditch my alliance with Sagar, Logan and David. And then I want to team up with Thalia, Cory and Katherine. The most under estimated player on this tribe could now become the most powerful in deciding the fate of this tribe…” A line of ants is seen crawling along a log, in perfect order. In the morning, the Amago tribe wakes up, everyone having slept soundly. Lee Donald Confessional: “It was nice to win yesterday! But my god, it is a struggle with some of those people...I don't know what planet Lynnette and Joe were s on with some of the suggestions they were putting out there… As for that random leap from “Om” to “Ometepe”, sometimes there are no words. Lynette and Joe are seen waking up in the shelter. Lynette stretches. ANDREW: I’m gonna head out fishing, anyone want to join me? LEE: Sure, I’ll come. LYNETTE: Catch us some grub, boys! Andrew and Lee are seen wading out in the water. Andrew slips on his mask, and dives down into the water, Hawaiian-sling in hand. With a quick thrust, he stabs an orange-colored fish right in the center. When he surfaces, Lee cheers. LEE: Nice catch. ANDREW: Thanks… not huge, but at least we got something. LEE: Yup. So, Andrew… I know now’s not the best time for game-talk, but it’s hard to have a real conversation back at the camp. ANDREW: Yeah, I know what you mean. Someone’s always around. LEE: Exactly. So, I just wanted to make sure that you’re on board. Us two to the end, right? ANDREW: Absolutely. We’re going to dominate this game. LEE: I know, man. The others don’t stand a chance. Back at camp, Alec and Joe go to check for tree-mail. ALEC: Alright, what do we have today… JOE: This should be good. They find yellow and black paint, and begin to cheer. They run back to camp, where everyone is sitting around the fire. ALEC: We’ve got treemail! LYNETTE: What is it? JOE: We got yellow and black paint… it’s safe to assume that we’re gonna pimp ourselves out for this challenge. ANDREW: This ought to be good… Lynette grabs the yellow paint and pours some out on her finger. She is seen painting tribal designs on Lee’s face. Andrew paints his whole hand yellow, and smacks Alex on the back, laughing. Alex carefully draws a black zig-zag design under Lynette’s eyes. Meanwhile on Pompano, Thalia runs into camp, smiling. THALIA: Treemail! The tribe gathers around to find her holding out black and blue paint. Thalia is seen painting a blue spiral on Cory’s chest. She turns to the camera and winks. Sagar uses a small leaf as a paint-brush, dipping it in the black paint. He then uses it to splatter paint David’s back. Katherine and Carl paint each other’s faces, using a messy mix of blue and black. Immunity Challenge The challenge is viewed from above; it seems to be fairly simple, with only two mats and two podiums, similar to the one seen at tribal council. RYAN: Come on in guys! Both tribes enter, decked out in painted tribal designs. They each take a spot on their mats. RYAN: Amago, getting a look at the new Pompano tribe… Ronnie voted out at the last tribal council. Katherine looks surprised, and Carl nods pensively. RYAN: For today’s challenge, questions will be asked about CBS Survivor. Anyone can answer the question once it’s been asked by running to the podium and writing your answer, The questions will be asked in this general format... “Who was the first person to play an idol AFTER Survivor: Redemption Island?” “What was the first tribe to wear blue buffs BEFORE Survivor: Cook Islands?” etc, etc. So, not only will you need Survivor knowledge, but you’ll also need a clear sense of time and order in the seasons. For the "BEFORE" questions, I am looking for you to essentially travel backwards from that particular season. For example, in the example question above, you would start by looking at Panama, then Guatemala, etc. And finally... a twist to this challenge. Once someone correctly answers a question, they can no longer participate, although they can still assist tribe-mates. This means that the number of participating contestants must be even. Everyone understand? The two tribes nod. RYAN: Alright, based on how many people showed up today, Amago, you’ll have to sit someone out. Who’s it gonna be? LYNETTE: I’m sitting out, Ryan! RYAN: Alright, then we have 3 vs 3. For Amago, we have Joe, Lee, Alex taking on Cory, Carl, and David for Pompano. Survivors ready? The six castaways nod, and Cory is seen stretching. RYAN: First question: What was the first tribe to start with letter “K” AFTER Survivor: Australian Outback? David and Lee instantly spring forward, sprinting towards the podium. David gets there first, rips the cap off the pen, and scribbles “Koror” on the paper. RYAN: David is correct! He scores one point for Pompano, and is now out of the challenge. David, go take a seat with Lynette on the bench. David heads to the bench and takes a seat with Lynette. He glances over at her and smirks, flirtatiously. Lynette rolls her eyes, but smiles. RYAN: Next question: Who was the first person voted out with a name starting with “S” AFTER Survivor: China? Joe and Cory sprint forward, neck and neck. At the last second, Joe pulls ahead and writes down “Shannon Waters”, while Cory writes “Sandy Burgin”. RYAN: Cory has the correct answer, Pompano scores another point! JOE: Oops. RYAN: Alright Cory, go take a seat with Lynette and David. Pompano’s fate in this challenge now comes down to Carl. CARL: Ugh, I’m slow… DAVID (shouting from the bench): Don’t worry about it, Carl. We’ll try to help you out. RYAN: Third question: What was the first red-colored tribe BEFORE Survivor: Cook Islands? Alex takes off running, with Carl trailing very slowly behind. Alex grabs the pen, and writes down “Nhakum”. He then takes a moment to look at his answer and suddenly crosses it out. Underneath, he writes “Xhakum”. Just as he finished, Carl reaches his podium, exhausted. RYAN: Alex is correct! Amago scores their first point, and Alex is out of the challenge. Lee and Joe are now representing Amago. Alex goes and sits on the bench, smiling. David glares at him. RYAN: Next question: What was the first season to feature a logo with a subtitle AFTER Survivor: Micronesia? All three competitors took off, although Joe trailed behind, allowing Lee to take the lead. Carl ran, dripping with sweat, trying to reach the podium before Lee. Lee made it first, and quickly wrote down “Gabon”. Carl reached his podium shortly after, and hoping that Lee got it wrong, wrote down “Heroes vs Villains”. RYAN: Lee is correct! Amago scores their second point! Lee, go take a spot on the bench. Joe and Carl, please return to your mats. Lee high-fives Alex, and sits down with his tribe. Lynette hugs him. Joe and Carl stand on their mats, both looking focused and determined. RYAN: It comes down to Joe and Carl. Final Question: What was the first yellow tribe BEFORE Survivor: Philippines? Joe and Carl launch themselves from their mats, and race towards the podiums. Joe takes a tiny lead, but Carl seems to be speeding up as they get closer. They both reach the podiums around the same time; they write quickly, and Joe writes out a scribble, barely legible… “Te Tuna”. RYAN: AMAGO WINS IMMUNITY! Lynette, Alex, and Lee leap off the bench and hug Joe, cheering. Carl walks over to the rest of his tribe, apologizing. DAVID: It’s alright, man. CORY: It’s okay. RYAN: Congratulations Amago, after a rocky start to this game, you have earned immunity once again and officially evened the numbers. Ryan hands Alec the immunity statue. RYAN: Enjoy the night off, head back to camp. The Amago tribe walks off, smiling. Alec Jones Confessional: “Damn, we just keep winning. Right now, I’m just focused on keeping the Amago Amigos alliance (Lynette, Link, Andrew) safe is all I really care about for my tribe. David and his allies merging would be swell, too. RYAN: Alright, Pompano… for the second time in a row, you have a date with me tonight at tribal council, where someone will be the 4th person eliminated from this game. You’ve got a few hours to figure out who it’s gonna be… good luck. Pompano walks out, defeated. Carl is seen with his head hanging, and David puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Camp Back at camp, everyone gathers around the shelter area, not talking much. David chops up some fish, and eats a bit; the entire vibe of the camp is sort of uncomfortable. Sagar stands up and heads off on his own, down to the beach. Sagar Desai Confessional: “The dynamics of the tribe really give me a headache. I really wish it was as simple as two sides, but it's not like that at all. I'm not really ashamed to admit that I’ve mostly deferred to David in this game, and I'm going to let him worry about the numbers and keeping us safe.” David is seen up at the camp, talking with Katherine and Carl; both are laughing together. Sagar Desai Confessional: “i think I've secured my spot as his right hand man, just so I make sure that i'm not disposable to him because he is the only one on our tribe with the power to take me out whenever he wants (my name i think is probably the only one that has not come up so far as a possible target). I think i'm pretty solid with him though… and I opened up to him yesterday about something personal. I mean it wasn't like an intentional game move, I was in a pretty stressful place yesterday, but I guess in hindsight, it certainly helped make me a little bit more tight with him and I.” A shot of two monkeys are shown; one sits behind the other, picking things out of the other’s fur. CARL: I’m not gonna lie, I’m really worried tonight. I know most of the tribe is pissed about the challenge. DAVID: Don’t be worried! It’s you, me, Sagar, Logan… we’ve got the majority here. Tonight, we can just vote out Katherine. CARL: And you’re sure Sagar and Logan are on board? DAVID: Positive. CARL: Alright, thanks man. I’m still kind of nervous, but I trust you. Meanwhile, back at camp, Katherine is using the machete to chop open a coconut. Carl sits down and approaches her. CARL: Hey. KATHERINE: Hi, what’s up? CARL: Alright, well… I have an idea. But seriously, you have to promise not to tell anyone. KATHERINE: I won’t… my lips are sealed. CARL: Alright well, I’m almost certain David and Logan have a Final 2 deal. I know David and Sagar seem closer, but think about it; Sagar is really likable, and David wouldn’t want to sit next to him in the end. I think David and Logan are much closer than they’re letting on. KATHERINE: Shit… so you’re suggesting we should break them up? CARL: Yeah - right now, they’re running the show. KATHERINE: David’s a really strong player in challenges, though. CARL: True… which is why we should take out Logan. He hasn’t done shit for this tribe. Logan is seen lying in the shelter, snoring. KATHERINE: I’m fine with voting Logan tonight. CARL: Awesome. So, you won’t tell anyone about this, right? KATHERINE: Right. Carl McGillvary Confessional: “Let's just say, there might be a blindside on someone you wouldn't think. And I am the one orchestrating it. Only because my ass is on the line.” Meanwhile, Cory is out by the rocks with Thalia again. Cory Chambers Confessional: “So. We lost. Alex and Lee bitched, no surprise. Basically, David and Logan need to be split up. They’re friends outside the game, and I’m pretty sure they control Sagar’s vote. If they both stay tonight, they will have the majority. One of them needs to go. The obvious choice is Logan - he hasn’t done SHIT for our tribe. I know Carl and Thalia will vote him with me… meaning Katherine becomes a swing vote.” CORY: Alright Thalia… how close are you with Katherine? THALIA: We’re pretty close, actually. You know, only two girls on the tribe and all. Why? CORY: We might really need her vote this round. You, me, and Carl will vote Logan, we just need Katherine. THALIA: I’ll see what I can do. Thalia is seen walking through the jungle, in search of Katherine. Thalia Castillo Confessional: “Logan is close to David, and Cory are I are worried that this is the only vote where we'd possibly have the numbers to get rid of one of them. At the same time, people think Katherine is the one most likely to flip at the merge, and I kinda agree with them. But she trusts me 100%, so I’d be the first to know if she was considering this.” Meanwhile, Katherine and David are having a conversation in the middle of the jungle. KATHERINE: Alright, I have some news for you. DAVID: Yeah? KATHERINE: Carl said that he wants Logan out, and he thinks he has the numbers to do it. DAVID: You’ve got to be kidding me. KATHERINE: Nope. He says he has me, Cory, and Thalia. DAVID: Well… are you actually gonna vote with him? KATHERINE: I wouldn’t be telling you this if I was gonna vote with him. DAVID: Good point. Well this changes things… we should vote his ass off now. KATHERINE: Agreed. Katherine Leon Confessional: “I'm here to make it far boy & I will not give up until I see myself on the F2 seats in the game, because i'm not going to float around anymore. I'll try to make sure Carl goes home tonight before he starts any drama with me & puts a target on my back.” David Steel Confessional: “After the challenge (which was lost because of Carl), I told him that we could vote out Katherine and he was like ‘okay great thanks!’ since obviously everyone would want to get rid of him for fucking up the challenge for us. But then he starts going around telling people he wants to get rid of ‘the duo of Steel and Logan’... and Katherine told me everything he said. I'm still a bit unsure as to whether or not Katherine was lying to me but it doesn't really matter since I have the numbers now and I'm in control, I just don't wanna lose anymore challenges from here on out because that's just another soldier down for merge.” As Katherine walks back to the beach, Thalia intercepts her. THALIA: Katherine! I was looking for you; we need to talk. KATHERINE: What do we have to talk about? THALIA: Tonight’s vote… what exactly is going on? KATHERINE: I know I’m sort of the swing tonight, so just listen to me. For both of our games, we need to get rid of… Katherine leans into Thalia’s ear and whispers something. THALIA: Are you sure? KATHERINE: I’m sure. With that, the sun sets, and the castaways head to tribal council. Tribal Council The Pompano tribe arrives, placing their torches behind them, and each taking a seat on a stump. RYAN: Welcome back to tribal council. Let’s talk about the challenge first… Carl; unfortunately, the tribe lost the challenge because of you, but they seemed to be pretty supportive. That aside, do you think you could still be a target because of this challenge? CARL: I think I'm still a target, because there were only 2 people out 6 others that supported me. Hopefully everyone supports me in the fact that I tried. And I was a target last tribal, so people may think why not get him out this time. I hope they don't think like that, but who knows. RYAN: That’s two back-to-back losses now. Cory, are you nervous that Amago could continue to win and potentially put you guys in the minority when the merge comes? CORY: Well, I should hope not. I think we have the skill, but sometimes we get unlucky. If our tribe does end up in the minority at the merge, that would definitely be nerve-wracking. RYAN: Thalia… are you thinking about the end-game yet? THALIA: Personally, I’m taking it day-by-day. I think it’s way too early to start thinking about the end-game, but that’s just me. RYAN: Logan, you were absent at the challenge today. Are you worried that you might be seen as a weaker link? LOGAN: Anything can and will be used against you, so… yes. RYAN: Alright, with that, it’s time to vote. Carl, you’re up first. Carl looks nervous as he begins to write down Logan’s name. Cory sighs as he uncaps the pen. David folds his vote and places it in the urn confidently. Katherine walks up to the podium and hesitates before finally taking the pen. Logan writes down “CARL” on his paper, and seems confident. Sagar holds up a vote for Katherine. “I really don’t like you, and I want to add a little bit of interest. Hopefully this doesn’t come back to bite me.” Thalia bites her lip as she writes, and finally stuffs the paper into the urn. RYAN: Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. RYAN: Please bring me your torch. Carl, the tribe has spoken. Ryan snuffs Carl’s torch, and he watches sadly as the smoke drifts into the air. RYAN: Time for you to go. CARL: Bye guys. Carl McGillvary Confessional: “Well, I didn't think I would get booted this early. But, this game changes on a dime and you can't win em all. It sucks because I was having a lot of fun and really enjoying the experience. I hope I can play again someday. I'm not bitter at all either, because it was a smart move I think. But not for Cory, he's gonna be out ASAP.” Carl’s figure disappears as he walks into the jungle. RYAN: After two consecutive losses, it’s time for you guys to FOCUS. Winning the next challenge will be vital for the survival of this tribe; good luck. Head back to camp. G’night. Everyone stands up, and heads out towards their beach, now only having six members. 12 remain in the game. Remaining Trivia